White Christmas Again!
by Xaphrin
Summary: The Silver Crystal is slowly taking over Usagi's being, worried the Sailor Senshi send her on a vacation... perhaps snow isn't the only thing Usagi wishes for. (I'm BACK! ha-ha!)
1. Blue Blue Christmas

White Christmas (Version 2.0)

*~*~*

            Winds whistled loudly outside of the temple doors. Four beautiful girls sat around a fire, chatting animatedly. Although they were filled with joyous news and good spirits, they seemed incomplete without one of their number. It was as though one of the 'Three Musketeers' had finally fallen.

            It had been like this for a while now. Almost three years to be exact. Three years ago, Galaxia had been defeated. There had been no new threats; nothing out of the ordinary, and so Usagi's being had quickly escalated into the personage of Neo-Queen Serenity. There was, however, a problem.  Usagi could not handle the Silver Crystal on her own; and Mamoru, though he pledged his undying love day-in and day-out, kept putting their wedding off, telling her that it wasn't time, or that there wasn't enough money for them to start a family.

            This was the problem, without Mamoru (Or any spouse for that matter), she couldn't continue to control the crystal. It was almost as if the crystal controlled her. Usagi had to build her life around it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manipulate it. Thus, side effects were evident. She was often ill, coming down with different cases of different viruses constantly; she, on occasion, could become very forgetful, or have a mild case of amnesia; and sometimes her mind-set would regress into pre-teenage years. 

            Today, she had amnesia. None of the senshi would dare go to see her, for fear it would make the amnesia permanent. Ami had calculated that, although it was good for normal amnesia victims to be around their normal life and scenery, Usagi was _not_ a normal amnesia victim. Unfortunately, everyone found it hard to be without Usagi. She was their hope… their guiding light. And every perception they had of the future was quickly coming to a dark, crashing, and ominous end. 

            Rei looked up at her friends, her dark hair shading her deep, violet eyes. "This isn't right." 

            Ami, who had been more silent then usual, finally spoke. "What isn't?"

            "This!" Makoto yelled angrily, her green eyes flashing like unsettled seas. "All of this! Usagi having to go through this."

             Minako, who had said only a little more than Ami, spoke next. "It's Mamoru's fault, you know."

             Everyone was grave at this statement, before another starling outburst from Makoto.  "She's right! If stupid Mamoru would just marry Usagi, things wouldn't be like this!"

            Rei nodded. "I know. He keeps putting it off… the crystal is going to consume her very life-source next."

            "She needs a break. She doesn't need all this pressure to control the crystal and have a perfect life and get married," Ami said, her turquoise eyes solemn.

            "She needs a holiday…" Minako said softly. "She needs to get away from all of this stupid 'have too's."

            "A holiday would be nice… but where too?" Rei questioned.

            "No place on earth… she would feel connected to the world…" Makoto said as a silence swept coldly through the room.

             Suddenly Minako's eyes burst with life. "I know just the place! And making the arrangements can be easier then anything!"

Ami blushed, knowing exactly where Minako wanted to send Usagi. "Minako-chan, are you sure that's… wise?"

              "Where?" Makoto questioned.

             "Kinmoku."

            The silence that covered the room now was a ponderous one. Everyone wasn't sure exactly what to think of this idea. Would Usagi be happy there? Would it get her mind off everything, and get her body on the right track? Would it be okay,… knowing that Sailor Star Fighter would be there… and even possibly Seiya?

            "We'll see. Maybe Kakyuu-hime can give us advice on what to do," Rei said softly. Everyone nodded slowly, each buried in their own thoughts.

            Usagi sat in her bed, or at least she was pretty sure it was her bed. It was hard to tell these days… was she really Usagi? Or was she Neo-Queen Serenity? Or was she even one of those two? 

            A golden box glittered next to the bed, holding what Usagi knew to be the Silver Crystal. That much she remembered. She knew it was her duty to protect and use the crystal. For what purpose right now, she didn't know. 

             Mamoru constantly avoided her, not physically though, he pledged his undying love everyday, and saw her to take her out once a week (provided that she was well enough or sane enough to be able to comprehend the things that he was saying to her and things he was doing to her). But there was a distance in his voice, and a detachment in his being. It was as though he wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore. 

            Usagi's heart pained at this, but she pushed it off into the back of her mind, telling herself that it just wasn't worth it. Mamoru loved her! She knew that without even having to think about it. 

            And that was the problem. She didn't contemplate her feelings, she didn't think about other possibilities; why should she, after all? Destiny was set out for her like a gleaming banquette, filled with wonderful things. But it was a banquette that was intangible, untouchable… and unbelievable.

             "Destiny is permanent, and everything is just how I want it to be…"  She forced back tears, before she felt a strange sensation wash over her. Blinking ferociously, she then looked at the clock. Something was odd about it, as if she was having some sort of … premonition. 

            "Oh my gods! The girls!" She ran out of her bedroom. How could she have forgotten? Was she really getting to be that bad? So bad that she actually forgot her friends?

             "Usagi!" Rei smiled as she opened the door, to find Usagi mid-step.

            "Rei! I'm so sorry I forgot! I didn't mean to! It just-"

            "Oh, don't worry about it Usagi!" Minako poked her head into the apartment, interrupting Usagi mid-sentence.

            "But… I…" She thought for a moment, "What day is it?"

             "Monday, at five fifteen in the evening," Ami said, coming into the room after Minako. Makoto followed her, and all four of them were smiling broadly.

            "But… But we were supposed to be together on… Saturday…" Usagi's face fell. "Missed it… by a mile… didn't I?"

             Makoto gave her a hug and everyone joined in. 

             "Usagi… we know you've been having troubles lately…." Makoto said, trying to sound cheery. "And we think you should go on a vacation… take a holiday."

            Usagi blinked. Everyone seemed to be wearing the same mysteriously chipper façade as Makoto… and it worried her. Deeply. 

            "Where to?" She questioned tentatively. "And how long?"

            "Three weeks. And don't worry about the crystal, we've talked to Setsuna and she said there's a way for just the senshi to take care of it for a short period of time," Rei smiled, taking Usagi's hand. 

            "And you don't even have to pack!" Minako grinned.

            Usagi was now totally worried and confused by everything. Where was she going, and why didn't she need to pack? When was she leaving? Would she be back in time for Christmas with Mamoru and the girls? What was with all those odd smiling faces?

            "What are you not telling me?" she questioned suddenly. "Where am I going?"

             "You're leaving tomorrow, Rei and I are going to escort you there and then you'll be properly primped and polished to your hearts content," Makoto said this with bright gleaming eyes.

             "Anou… but _where_ am I going? And what about Christmas? I hear there'll be snow this year!" Usagi nearly whined. 

             "Christmas will be spent there, but we'll come and spend it with you!" Minako said happily, "We'll stay the last few days there after Christmas, then all of us can come back together!"

            "What about Mamoru?" For some reason this was the first time she noticed that she had fallen out of the habit of calling him 'Mamo-chan'. Strange…

            "He's staying here. We want you to enjoy yourself…" Ami said quietly, smiling just a little too much for her normal character to allow.

             "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? About Mamoru?" Usagi questioned, with worry lining her voice.

             Everyone's face suddenly seemed sheepish, and they averted her gaze. 

             "Mamoru… wasn't at his house yesterday… nor today… we think he's gone… again…" Minako said tentatively, so not to upset her friend.

            This did not surprise Usagi, although it pained her beyond belief. She felt tears come to her eyes as she pushed them back. "Oh… I see…"

            He'd done this before, just disappear for days at a time. He would call her from his cell phone and talk to Usagi, but she never knew where he was. It worried her, she was so… hurt that he couldn't talk about it with her. She pushed the feeling aside, although it felt as though he was placing the entire burden on Usagi on purpose. 

            "Usagi, you'll have a wonderful vacation. You'll be relaxed and calm… and when you get back everything is going to be okay," Rei hugged her tightly.

            "So…" Usagi asked again, "Where am I going?"

            She stood there, frozen as Rei and Makoto said their good-byes. She had come down with the flu (thanks to the crystal), but she hadn't forgotten her holiday. It was all she had thought about last night. She couldn't sleep, nor eat.

Kinmoku

            Only in her dreams did she ever go there. She couldn't even possibly imagine what it would be like to see all of them again. Taiki, Yaten, and… Seiya. 

            It had been three years since she saw Seiya. Would he remember her? Would he recognize her? She suddenly wished she wasn't so sick, and looked so crappy. Was this the crystal's last attempt to finish her off?

            Seiya. She suddenly remembered how she felt around him. How he always made everything seem so happy, every situation so funny, but holding to it a seriousness that couldn't be broken. He was wonderful, handsome, compassionate… and although he was cocky and could definitely be self-absorbed sometimes, he was the most endearing friend she could possibly imagine. 

            She had thought about him a lot since he left. She thought about what could have happened, if Mamoru hadn't come back or if he had stayed on earth. But then she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind… it wasn't right to Mamoru, or to destiny, to be thinking such things. Even though… she wished…

            "Usagi! Ready to go?" Rei asked her voice chiming with cheer, and breaking Usagi's deep thoughts. 

            She nodded slowly. "Hai…" She whispered, her voice hoarse, both from her cold and from the tears she was suddenly fighting back. 

            "Great! Kakyuu-hime, is ready to welcome you with open arms!" Makoto grinned, "Your holiday will be wonderful! I promise!" 

"I hope so…" Usagi whispered as a golden light swallowed the three young women. "I hope so…"

Notes:

            Well I finally got off my rear and did it. I decided to re-write White Christmas, you can see that I'm keeping the first three chapters in their original format, because it was about the fourth chapter I started to go berserk. Anyway… wish me the best of luck!!


	2. Arrival

            Sailor Star Fighter paced back and forth across Kakyuu's study. The red and gold colors of the room reflected the liquid sunshine entering through the large bay window behind her desk, and illuminating everything. 

            Today was the day Usagi would arrive, and Fighter wasn't sure how to respond to this news. In many ways she was excited, Usagi would be back here and they would spend time together… on the downside, however, Usagi would probably be married by now, and Fighter wasn't sure how she would take the news.

            Usagi. The name pained Fighter to speak, or even think about. She'd loved Usagi when she was on earth, unconditionally… but it was one sided, and almost fruitless knowing that Usagi only care for her 'Mamo-chan'. Fighter new that Mamoru was a lucky conniving bastard, and she deserved Usagi more then anyone else… although selfishness would get you no where, especially when it came to Usagi. 

It seemed like it was so long ago… now that Fighter thought about it had to be … three years… yes, three years now. It _was long ago, would Usagi remember her? Remember him? Remember all those times? Would she even recognize her?  
            Fighter tentatively turned and looked at herself in the large mirror across from her current position in her line of pace. She had grown taller, slimmer, and more developed in places where it mattered to a woman. Her hair had grown much longer and turned a magnificent shade of navy blue, which looked almost sapphire when it caught the right light. Seiya, was almost the same way. He was taller, more muscular, and his hair was the same lovely shade of navy. _

            'I wonder… I wonder how Usagi looks… she'd have become Neo-Queen Serenity by now…' Fighter thought, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. 

            "Fighter, aren't you coming to greet her?" 

            'Damnit,' Fighter thought again, her eyes glued to the ornate carpet on the floor. 'The one place I thought I'd be safe from her discovery.' She slowly turned around to find a very beautiful woman with sparkling sapphire eyes and flaming red hair, dressed in robes of burgundy and gold.

            "I… I thought she wouldn't want to see me… Kakyuu-hime…" Fighter bowed her head in embarrassment and slight shame, as her cheeks flushed an amazing shade of magenta.

            "And why wouldn't she want to see you? The whole reason her senshi sent her here was so she could be with long time friends." Her eyes bore into Fighter like spears, though the navy haired woman didn't look up from the floor.

            "She won't want to be with me… she'll have forgotten me by now…" Fighter whispered in response to Kakyuu. She had thought this for a while now, ever since yesterday, when the news came to her. She thought Usagi would have completely forgotten her, and she didn't want to force her to remember, it would be too painful.

            "Oh, nonsense! Sheer nonsense! If the other senshi didn't forget about you, why would she!" Kakyuu's voice was commanding, and irritated with the childish way, fighter was acting. "Now! I order you right now to change, and go greet her with Yaten and Taiki!"

            Her voice was like a fire and Fighter looked up in surprise of her words. "Nani?" She questioned. With Yaten and Taiki… but that would mean that she would… have to…

            "Go on, _Seiya_. You haven't gotten leave of being a Sailor Senshi since you returned home _three years ago. I'm ordering you to take the time off and be with Usagi." Kakyuu nearly growled, she was growing impatient, and it wasn't fun to see Kakyuu-hime impatient. _

            "But-"

            "Oh, shut up! Just shut up!" Her voice suddenly became softer, as if she seemed to understand all the things locked up inside of Fighter at this very moment. "Seiya, I know you want to do this, I can see it in your eyes… they still sparkle the way the used to, but now they seem to be hidden by sleepless nights and tormenting dreams. I want you to have fun the whole time she is here. _I order you…_and it's a sad, sad world when I have to order my most flamboyant senshi to have fun." She winked, and with that said, Kakyuu turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

            Fighter's full lips suddenly curved into a sparkling smile, lighting the room to a full degree. She would get to be with Usagi… the whole time. This could either be heaven or hell sent, but either way… she was glad.

            "What are you waiting for, Fighter?" An irritated voice said from the doorway. Fighter looked up into a pair of deep jade eyes, shaded by long shinny, silver hair. She smiled in response to the visitor.

            "Yeah," spoke a tall, chestnut haired, cobalt eyed man next to the first, feminine-looking man. "Usagi's gonna be here any second. And I want to hear all about earth and the others, and I have absolutely no intention of waiting for you."

            The feminine looking man next to him laughed, "Taiki's right, Seiya. I wanna hear all about earth."

            Fighter laughed. "Alright. Alright… I'm getting ready." 

            The three people smiled at each other before a flash of light encased them all.

            Usagi stood patiently waiting, with Rei and Makoto at her sides. She coughed, and it echoed through out the large hall. She paused a moment to gape at the magnificent architecture. It looked like that of the European Renaissance, and was decorated in red marble and covered with many brightly colored stained glass windows, depicting coats of arms and plants that may have been native to the planet. 

            "Usagi-san!" A voice called. Usagi abruptly pulled her eyes away from the magnificent room, to look into shinning sapphire eyes, surrounded by flaming red hair.

            "Kakyuu-hime!" Her face brightened considerably at the sight of an old friend. Suddenly her sickness didn't seam so awful. 

            "Oh, Usagi!" Kakyuu rushed forward and embraced the blonde like a sister. "How have you been?"

            "I'm well. How about you, how has the reconstruction been doing?" 

            "Very well, we finished by the mid-year! It was quite the event!" Kakyuu then turned to Rei and Makoto. "And how've you two been doing? Keeping up with, Usagi-san here?" She winked and everyone laughed, though Usagi's was sort of hoarse and weak.

            "Oh, I'm well." Rei smiled, after she had finished laughing.

            "Me too," Makoto smiled also.

            "That's wonderful!" Kakyuu exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and sparkling like the jewel they resembled. "And is your world fine? No new enemies?"

            "No, we seem to be ready for Crystal Tokyo-" Makoto was cut short as she felt an elbow jabbed into her side. She turned to stare at Rei who glared. 

            Usagi felt her chest tighten at the name of Crystal Tokyo… she knew that after her vacation all her troubles would be back there, waiting for her like a poisonous snake, ready to suck the life from her.

            "We don't want to be a burden on you, Kakyuu-hime, and we want Usagi to get as much rest as possible she needs it," Rei said quickly, forcing an almost too pleasant smile at both the princess and the blonde next to her.

            "Yes," Makoto agreed, with the same façade. "It's been a long time since Usagi rested. Besides, she appears to have caught a virus." 

            As if on cue, Usagi coughed, then sneezed. "Gomen," She said pulling out a tissue. 

            Kakyuu immediately knew that this was the work of the crystal, she had been told the full details and knew what Usagi had been going through the last couple of years. She nodded and patted Usagi's shoulder reassuringly. "I hope you feel better, maybe some time here is what you need." She smiled brightly, then continued to speak. "Well, I'll go get your guides, Usagi, as you say goodbye." Kakyuu smiled then rushed off to get her 'guides'.

            "I want you to rest, and I want you to enjoy yourself. Promise?" Rei said, looking Usagi sternly in the eyes, after Kakyuu had left.

            She nodded, before sneezing again. "I promise."

            "Good!" Makoto grinned, giving her a big hug. "Then you enjoy yourself! And we'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"

            "You will keep in touch won't you? And you'll tell me when you can contact Mamoru, okay?" Usagi begged, her voice filled with worry that something might happen while she was gone. 

            "Of course we'll keep in touch!" Rei said, smiling. She avoided the statement of Mamoru on purpose, she hated him for what he was doing to Usagi, and she did not intend to tell him where Usagi was, and whom she was with.

            "We promise." Makoto hugged Usagi tightly; then Rei did the same. 

            "I'll see you at Christmas too?"

            "Of course! Tell Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki they can come and join us too! Goodness knows it's been a long time!" Rei smiled. Usagi nodded slowly in agreement.

            "Hai…" She said softly, knowing that within the day, she would probably meet Seiya.  It seemed… strange in a way. She knew she missed him deeply, and it was so odd to know that he would be coming back into her life. How would she feel? How would he feel? 

            "Usagi-chan?" Makoto questioned. Usagi quickly discovered that she had spaced out. She blushed quickly.

            "Gomen-ne! Must be the cold!"

            Both Makoto and Rei looked skeptical of her, as if they knew some how who and what she was thinking about.

            "Okay, Usagi. We'll see you soon." Rei hugged her friend tightly.

            "We promise!" Makoto hugged her again, one last time before her and Rei left. Usagi watched them as a ball of golden light carried them back home to where everyone else was. Her heart suddenly felt very heavy as if the world was balanced on her chest. She missed them already, and they were barely gone for a few seconds. 

            There was a dead silence in the large hall. It was eerie and gave a creepy feeling down Usagi's back. Then, the clicking of shoes on the tiled floor interrupted the silence. Usagi felt a cold chill run down her back as a voice echoed through the hall.

            "Usagi?" 

            The voice was tentative as it questioned from across the hall. Usagi knew this voice… she heard it on the radio, she heard it joke to her, laugh at her, whisper in her ear. 

            She swallowed hard and her body went stiff. She could have sworn this person heard her heart echo like the bells of Notre Dame, through the hall. Swallowing her fear and worry, she slowly turned around to look into a pair of indigo eyes.

            "Seiya…" She whispered. She felt her body go numb and her temperature rise at his presence. 

            He was on the other side of the hall, nearly fifteen meters away, but Usagi could see him as if he were only a meter from herself. He had grown taller, now a whole head and some neck over her own unchanged height; his hair, had grown longer and it almost looked softer some how… and was it a different… color?; his eyes were still their amazing shade of indigo and they sparkled as they had once before; his stance was different too, as if he had new troubles he had to worry about… but past all the changes she still saw the same, charming, adorable, handsome Seiya of sixteen years. 

            Usagi felt a flush creep over her cheeks. 

            "It's been a while…" He whispered again, mustering courage to walk across the hall to where Usagi stood. 

            "It has…" Usagi said softly, when he had reached her. Usagi's eyes fell to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry Seiya… for not keeping contact with you… I…"

            "No… it's not your fault. You're… you're married now…." his heart leapt to his throat, choking his own voice. He didn't want to remember that she was married. He wanted her for his own.

            He took advantage of the silence that was bestowed upon them to take a better look at Usagi. She was the same height and her eyes were an amazing shade of crystal blue; she had grown more feminine, and matured and grown the same way and places Fighter had; but the thing that intrigued Seiya the most, was her hair. It now dangled near her feet and was turning, what appeared to be, silver. She looked like an angel… sent down to him from the heavens of earth. 

            Usagi slowly shook her head, after the silence and feeling Seiya's eyes cutting into her like fire; and feeling her neck and face burn in response. "Iie… not yet…"

            Seiya's eyes brightened in response to this news. "You aren't… married yet?"

            Usagi flushed again. "Iie… Mamoru says it isn't time…"

            "Oh…" Seiya said. 

            'What in blazes is he waiting for!?' was what he thought, 'If she was _my_ girlfriend I'd lay claim on her before anyone else could!'

            "I'm sorry to hear that," he said quietly, "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful life together, just the same." 

            "Mmm." Usagi just said in response. The more she was around Seiya and his intoxicating presence, the more and more she doubted her 'perfect life' with Mamoru.

            Being around him already brought back images and feelings she had long since buried within her subconscious. 

            "How are you?" She asked quickly to get the attention off herself.

            "Fine… I'm fine." He seemed displeased with his answer to her question, as if he should have answered it in a different way. 

            "Just fine?" Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her more, she knew that he was holding back from her. That there was so much more that could be told.

            Seiya felt his cheeks rise in temperature. How could he resist her? The way her blue eyes shone at him with such a fresh, new innocence, made him weak at the knees. 

            "Things have been… different around here lately…" He said slowly, thinking quickly and firmly about the things he was to say.

            "How so? I hear the reconstruction went over well…" She tried to force as much information out of him as soon as possible. She wanted to know everything, in spite of her exhausted state. She longed to hear the news of the world, which she had no contact with. She wanted to bring back 'the old times' and talk with Seiya as if they were still sixteen and didn't carry the burdens they did now.

            "It did… better then I had planed," He smiled at her.

            "Usagi!" two distinct voices rang clear as a brass bell across the hall. She looked up and saw two very familiar but slightly changed figures.

            Yaten hadn't grown and inch, he was still short, but his eyes sparkled like they never had when he was on earth. Taiki however, had still grown a few inches and his hair had darkened deeply.

            "Yaten! Taiki!" She smiled brightly as they rushed across the hall to greet the tiny blonde. 

            Seiya turned around and smiled at them as they came forward. 

            "Usagi!" Taiki said, stooping down to embrace the young woman in a deep hug.

            "It's been so long!" She said brightly, a grin spreading across her face. 

            "How's earth?" Yaten asked, after he had his fair share of hugs. 

            "Wonderful! Everyone misses you… it's not the same with out you," She said, her eyes shining as if they hadn't sparkled in years.

            "How's Minako-san?" Yaten questioned tentatively, as if saying something relating to her would spark faulty thoughts.

            "She's doing well. She misses you too, Yaten," Usagi said, smiling as his cheeks burned bright red.

            "And Ami?" Taiki said, thinking about the blue-haired girl, whom he'd been intrigues with back on earth.

            "Wonderful, she's in medical school now, she's very excited."

            "And Crystal Tokyo? How's that coming along?" 

            Usagi's face fell. She didn't want to think about her 'would-be-kingdom', she didn't want to think about anything that had to do with her future… and with Mamoru. She forced a smile and looked up at the two of them.

            "Crystal Tokyo won't be started for a while," She said kindly, her voice soft but strained, as if she was desperately trying not to cry.

            "Oh? What's the matter?" Yaten asked, he didn't notice the way Usagi looked at the moment.

            "Mamoru says it isn't time…"

            Seiya spoke for the first time in a few minutes, "And how do you feel?" His eyes looked angry, but not at Usagi. It was as if he was angry at some third party that was not in their midst.

            Usagi's cheeks flushed in response to his burst of unrest. "I'm… not sure." 

            'Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut! It isn't his business!' She thought angrily, tears entering her eyes in emotional pain.

            "Um… Seiya!" Taiki said quickly to break the tension, "Why don't you show Usagi her room, and we'll tell the chef that out guest is here. Dinner should be served about seven, unless there's something wrong…"

            Yaten chuckled, "Yeah… with Torako, that's a possibility… he's our new kitchen servant… he's got issues with having fingers made of butter."

            Usagi smiled, and chuckled a little. 

            "Well, why don't you two be off? We'll see you in a little bit, Usagi," Yaten and Taiki smiled, then left the hall quickly. 

            "I'm sorry, Usagi…" Seiya said, after then had excited the hall. "It wasn't my place to pry… especially not in front of Yaten and Taiki."

            Usagi thought for a moment, then nodded. "It's alright, Seiya… I mean… I… I know how Mamoru can… upset you."

            Seiya looked inquisitively at her. "Do you?" 

            Usagi blushed then held up her hands in defense. "Or maybe I can only surmise! I know nothing!"

            Seiya looked at her for a moment, then stooped down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Come on, your room was specially prepared."

            Usagi's cheeks burned like fire. He had… kissed her! Well, true he'd done it before on an occasion, but that was three years ago! She hadn't felt his lips since then… and… and it was hard not to wonder what a real kiss from him would be like.

            Her eyes narrowed on his lips for a moment, before she blushed even deeper and looked away, to the architecture and murals on the ceiling. There were beautiful scenes of what must be the countryside of the city, and what looked like their gods they worshiped.

            "Usagi?" Seiya asked, yanking Usagi out of her reverie.

            "Hai?" She asked, jumping slightly, and snapping around to look at him. She noticed that she had suddenly been guided into a room. On the wall farthest from her were floor-to-ceiling windows and French doors that lead onto a white marble balcony that over-looked the gardens. Afternoon light poured in like a golden waterfall.

            The room it's self was decorated in varying shades of red and gold, and rubies adorned almost everything. There was a white and gold fireplace to her left, and a large four-poster bed to her right. She was quickly pulled away from the sights of the room as Seiya spoke to her. 

            "Are you… okay… with… I mean… I… the kiss?" he stuttered over his sentence as he tried to find the right words. Usagi just blushed again, then she thought slowly, then nodded.

            "It's… it's alright, Seiya… I didn't mind…" She hated feeling like she was fourteen again. Unable to deal with her emotions, but sometimes it was as if wasn't sure how to react to them. 

            Seiya was one of her best friends, and most loyal companion… however she was betrothed to Mamoru… on the other hand, it had been a long time since she had seen him… and she had matured, as well as himself. 

            She paused for a moment to get a better look at him… he was so handsome. Usagi wanted to throw herself into his arms and claim that she was his! She quickly dismissed the thought and scolded herself for betraying Mamoru the way she had.

            'But hasn't he betrayed you?' a little voice inside of her head questioned. 'What about those times he disappears? Where does he go? What does he do? Is he anything remotely like Seiya?' 

            'You shut up,' Usagi told the voice. 'You don't know anything!'

            'Oh, don't I?'

            "Usagi!" Seiya grabbed her shoulders firmly.

            "Anou?" She blinked and looked into his indigo eyes. They were filled with worry and flashed as though a deep fear had crossed over him. What had she done? Was he angry with her? 

            "Nani?" she questioned.

            "You totally spaced out for a while… are you feeling well?" He pressed his hand to her forehead, and she pushed it off quickly worrying that if he felt her fever, he would know about her and the crystal.

            "I'm fine! I guess I'm just a little tired from the trip… that's all." She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but all that came from her was a sort of limp, half-smile.

            Seiya didn't buy anything from her now. He'd noticed the first time he saw her, it was her shine. It was different. It felt stripped in places, as if it was strained and stretched far beyond its capacity. But it still wanted to shine before, more then ever… and it was as if something was holding it back…

            "Usagi…" He said finally. "I think you need this vacation more then you know."

            Her eyes averted his. "You can tell something is wrong… can't you?"

            He stepped forward and cupped her cheek to guide her gaze towards his. His eyes were filled with worry and concern, it was as if something terribly drastic was happening to him inside. As if what was happening to Usagi, was also happening to his own self.

            "Your shine," He whispered. "It's beginning to fade."

            "I know…" She whispered, and tried to avert her eyes again, but his gaze was too demanding. 

            "You do?"

            She nodded. "It's… it's the crystal. It takes everything from me, because… because I'm not strong enough to handle it on my own… I'm sorry Seiya, for not telling you before…"

            Seiya leaned forward and kissed her forehead, sending chills through Usagi's body. "I want you to rest," he said, stroking her cheek lightly. "Then we'll talk, okay?"

            She nodded slowly. 

            "Kakyuu had clothing made for you, it is in the wardrobe, in the bathroom. Just in case you wish to change."

            She just nodded again.

            "It's alright to speak you know."

            "Are you angry with me?" She questioned softly, her eyes wide.

            "Of course not, Usagi. How can I be?" He brushed bangs out of her eyes, then smiled gently. "Why should I be?"

            Usagi looked out the window, then back into her friend's face. "Thank you, Seiya… for everything…" 

            Seiya just pulled her tightly into his arms. "I don't want to lose you, Usagi. You are my shining light of hope."

            Usagi nodded, feeling tears rush to her eyes. She couldn't say anything, feeling that if she did he would know she was crying, and she didn't want to worry him any more.

            "I'll let you rest now," He said finally, letting her go. "I'll be back in a little while."

            "Alright…" She whispered slowly, her voice strained with tears.

            "Sleep well." he smiled one last time before quickly exciting the room. As soon as the door was closed he fell against the wall and sank to the floor. Silent tears gushed over his cheeks as he thought about the tiny blonde inside. She was his shining light… and she was fading fast…


	3. Over the River and Through the Woods Is ...

Seiya knocked softly on the door a few hours later. There was a rustling from inside, then the handle turned and two beautiful, shining eyes appeared. He forced a smile, in spite of the melancholy feeling that eroded him when he was around her fading light. 

            "Konnichiwa. Did you sleep well?" He questioned.

            She nodded and opened the door even wider to let him enter. She was wearing one of the gowns Kakyuu had made for her, it was a pink taffeta dress that rustled like the wind in the trees. He saw how solemn her face looked, and quickly became concerned.

            "Are you all right, Usagi?" he asked, as he sat down on a couch near her fireplace.

            Usagi sat down next to him, her eyes falling to the ground. "I don't know… I'm not so sure I should have accepted this proposal from my friends… I don't know if I should be here right now…"

            Seiya thought deeply for a moment before speaking. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to be here. I know you feel obligated to be back on earth… but…" he paused for a moment. "I know why you need to be here." 

            He reached out and gently touched her collarbone. "Your shine."

            Usagi blushed deeply. Her body was suddenly going insane from his touch. She stood up, walked to the French doors, and looked out at the courtyard below them. There was a pretty blue-haired girl pruning a bush of flowers that resembled roses. 

            Usagi turned to look over her shoulder back at Seiya, who stood in his place by the sofa, eyes transfixed on herself. She sighed deeply before turning completely to face him. 

            "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately… some how… some how I know it isn't just the crystal… it's more then that… but…" she turned her tear-filled eyes away from him. "I don't know… Seiya. I feel so lonely sometimes…"

            Seiya took a step forward and started to reach out for her, but he hesitated and pulled back his arm. "I don't want you to feel lonely…" He whispered softly.

            The blonde turned and smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you, Seiya… I'm never lonely when you're near."

            She turned back to the courtyard below her, and in the far east she could see the crimson sun beginning to set, staining the sky a deep orange. "Your sun sets in the east…" She said out of nowhere, a small smile passing over her lips.

            Seiya nodded. "Hai… It was odd," He said as he joined her by the window. "When I saw my first sunset on earth, I thought that the end of the world was coming…" He laughed a little sheepishly and Usagi smiled brightly up at him.

            "Well… I suppose there are worse things to think."

            Seiya looked at the golden sky and sighed deeply. "It's going to be cold tonight… I'd better remind the servants to keep the fires hot."

            Usagi looked up at her companion with eyes that suddenly shone like glowing jewels. "Seiya?"

            He was a bit taken aback by the sudden emotions within her eyes and voice, but found it very soothing. "Hai?"

            "Do you get snow here?"

            "Snow?" 

            Her face fell in enlightenment. "Oh… well… I guess not…"

            "Wait… do you mean _ikuy_? Frozen rain?" He pushed a black curl out of his face, and Usagi noticed suddenly that his eyes had a brand-new sparkle to them. 

            "_Ikuy_? Is that was you call snow?" She asked innocently.

            "Mm… yeah. We don't get snow here in the valley, but up in the mountains-" He pointed to a forest a shady peaks in the far background of the horizon "-there's always _ikuy_." He smiled and elbowed her playfully. "Or 'snow'." 

            "Really?" Usagi's eyes narrowed on the peaks that were beginning to blend in with the purple sky in the west. 

            "Why do you ask?" 

            "Well…" Usagi smiled up at him. "I've always wanted snow on Christmas… it hasn't happened since I was a little girl, and it's been my wish every year to have a White Christmas, just like the song."

            Seiya gave a start. "What? Chriss-mass?"

            Usagi gasped, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Gomen-nasai! I forgot that you didn't know about Christmas. It's an earth holiday were everyone gets together to play games, sing songs, and exchange gifts… that's when the girls are coming back." 

            She looked out at the mountains again and sighed deeply, sorrow evident in the undertone of her voice. "But I suppose I won't have a white Christmas this year either…"

            Seiya watched her face fall and suddenly felt so helpless towards Usagi. This 'snow' seemed to be the only thing she wanted, and it had never really been granted. Kakyuu-hime had a small cottage in the mountains, perhaps Seiya could borrow it for this 'Christmas'… making Usagi happy, for once. Which was far less than what she truly deserved. 

            "Cheer-up, Usagi. You never know what could happen." He gave her a nudge and Usagi giggled helplessly, her eyes twinkled up at him as he smiled down on her, and for the first time in years… Usagi felt elated. Her soul felt so light in Seiya's presence, that she nearly forgot all the burdens she carried. Seiya and her seemed to be the only two people in the universe at that very moment, and she seemed to be perfectly content with that. 

            Their smiles grew into laughter, and they laughed as they would have back when they had been in high school; back when there were no problems – physiological or otherwise – or burdens for them to carry. It felt wonderful just to be around each other again, bring back nearly forgotten memories and happy emotions. They smiled brightly at each other, it was one of the few times Usagi had actually smiled a true smile since she had been here. Slowly, the laughter faded and a pleasant silence enveloped them before Usagi carefully chose her next words. 

            "I think maybe I _do_ need a holiday… and I really am glad that I came here." 

            Seiya smiled lightly at her. "I'm glad too."

            Her shine was already beginning to grow. It made Seiya feel warm inside, as if he had stepped into a hot bath after coming in from the cold. He surrounded her with a big hug, taking her deep into his embrace, and making sure that every once of her soul was covered with his. He loved her, and he wanted her to know that. 

            "I missed you so much…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his back, and burying her face into his neck.

            "I missed you too…" Seiya responded, as a sparkling smile appeared on his lips. 

            Usagi pulled away and look up at him, blushing profusely. She felt wonderful when she was around him. There was so much that she missed about him, more then she had ever realized. Now, she was here and with him, it was as if a thousand different emotions and memories came careening back toward her, like the snowball effect. She couldn't help but feel, confused, and upset, and lost, and worried, but most of all those things, she was happy, and (for once in a great while) she wasn't lonely. 

            Seiya stroked her hair for a long while, just gazing into her eyes and noticing all the changes in them. He missed those eyes, changed or not, and forgot how much they soothed him, comforted him, spoke to him, and amazed him all at the same time. 

            A low growl broke-up both Seiya and Usagi's thoughts. Seiya raised and eyebrow and looked down at the tiny blonde who was giggling sheepishly.

            "Hungry?" He asked, a sly smile spreading across his lips. 

            "Just a little…" Usagi giggled again. 

            Seiya offered his arm, showing her a bright smile. "Dinner will be served soon, do you care to join me in the dining hall?"

            Usagi blushed, then smiled back up at him and took his offered arm. "Of course."

            With that said, the two started off toward the dinning area, arm in arm and engaged in light conversation.

            Diner was delightful. All five of them sat around a round, mahogany table eating and engaged in conversation that amused everyone.

            Yaten and Taiki constantly asked questions about Minako and Ami, worried that a beau had claimed them (although they wouldn't admit to it). Seiya asked questions about earth in general, and typical things that he would. But, Kakyuu was just interested in earth, no matter what the subject was. She seemed completely fascinated whenever Usagi explained a custom or phrase, or anything of the like. It was kind of amusing to watch her. 

            With a full meal, and much pleasant conversation having been said. Everyone decided it was time to retire to their rooms. Usagi supported this idea, she was, after all, still sick and needed her rest. 

            Seiya walked her back to her room, holding her hand. Usagi didn't mind at all, it was wonderful to have him touching, and paying attention to her… however, she knew that she should feel guilty. She still had Mamoru (Mamo-baka)… but the problem was, that she _didn't_ feel guilty. In fact, she was glad that Seiya was with her and it was wonderful to be with him, holding hands and whispering sweetly to each other in the romantic, candlelit hallways of the palace.  

            Seiya's feelings ebbed the same way. He knew that she had Mamo-baka, and he knew it was wrong to be attracted to Usagi… but he couldn't help it. Being in her presence again was intoxicating beyond what he had ever imagined possible. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her as if there was no tomorrow… but that was completely out of the question. He knew that she would never let him do so, after all, she was deeply in love with Mamoru. Wasn't she? Current findings pointed to gray areas in their relationship. 

            Through the whole dinner she hadn't mentioned the ebony-haired man. She had avoided the subject when Yaten or Taiki brought it up, and Kakyuu seemed unconcerned when she didn't respond. In fact, she actually changed the subject on a number of occasions; it was as if Kakyuu-hime knew something that Seiya and the other Starlights didn't know. Perhaps the earth senshi had informed her of some secret information that ought to be revealed to him as well. He made a mental note to question Kakyuu-hime later.

            "Seiya?"  Usagi asked softly.

            Seiya started from his thoughts and looked down upon her. "Hai?"

            "I just…" she paused as if she were trying to think proper words up, then she smiled up at him. "Thank you… for everything. For sticking by me, and for making me feel at home." She hugged him, smiling even brighter. "Thank you."

            Seiya wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, smiling as he felt her shine grow again. He should be the one thanking her, she made him feel so warm inside, it was as if he wasn't worthy. And her shine… her glorious shine was returning to what it had once been…

            "Usagi, don't thank me for anything, after all I am still your friend, what else are friends for?" He hugged her again, feeling her body grow light in happiness, weights were now being lifted from her shoulders; burdens she never should have carried in the first place, but burdens she accepted all the same. 

            "Seiya, you really are wonderful…" She said, then they continued back to her room, hand in hand and not thinking a thing about it.

            Seiya wished her a goodnight, as she did his own self, and then they separated. Seiya retiring to his room and Usagi to her own. 

            She felt a deep warmth grow in the middle of her chest and spread throughout her entirety. Seiya made her feel amazing inside, young and beautiful. It had been a long time since she had felt young and beautiful, free to be herself without the question of destiny or the crystal. Usagi wondered how she lived for so long without Seiya, before and after she met him. He was so much to her when she first met him, and three whole years had passed since then. She had struggled for life without his presence, and in those three years it was almost as if her adoration for him had increased a hundred-fold. 

            'Seiya…' she thought, looking out at the darkened sky, riddled with stars. 'You really _are_ wonderful.'

            Chiba Mamoru shifted his weight uncomfortably outside the white door. 305. He checked his agenda for the fifth time, then his watch. He'd been standing in the hallway outside Usagi's apartment for a half-hour! Where in the world was she anyway! Thwy made plans for today a few weeks ago! 

            Sighing deeply, Mamoru pulled out his cell phone and ran down his contacts list until he saw 'Hino, Rei' on the display screen. He pressed the 'send' button and waited for the other line to connect. 

            The raven-haired priestess picked up on the second ring. "Moshi moshi?" 

            "Rei!" Mamoru said with relief, as he heard the musical tone of her voice. "Thank goodness I got a hold of you."

            "Ah… Ko-konnichiwa, Mamoru-san." She said, nervousness lining her voice. Why was he so happy to talk to her, and to top it all off what if he asked about Usagi? What would she tell him then?

            "Usagi and I were supposed to meet today to discuss our plans for Christmas, but she's not home. I know I was supposed to be with her today and at this time, I wrote it in my agenda. Do you know where I can find her? Is she having amnesia again?" Mamoru asked with concern, shifting he weight for another time. 

            "Anou…" Think Rei think! Something… anything to get him off the line! "…can you hold on for a moment, I have another call…" Rei quickly hit the 'hold' button on the shrine phone and began to dial a new number. In a mater of seconds she called Makoto, lucky for Rei, Minako was there was well. 

            "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan." Makoto said brightly, "Funny to see you using the shrine phone, what's going on, Rei-chan?" 

            "PROBLEM!" Rei shrieked suddenly. "Mamoru is on the other line and he's asking for Usagi! He was supposed to meet with her today and he _knows_ we keep diligent tabs on her! What am I supposed to tell him!? That she's off making eyes with an _alien_!?" 

            "Whoa… calm down, Rei-chan," Minako said, grabbing the phone from Makoto. "Just tell Mamo-baka that she's shopping with me. I don't turn my cell on unless I need it so he can't contact me anyway." 

            "Arigato! I've gotta get back to him-"

            "We'll be over there in half an hour, so we have emergency plans for situations like this!" Makoto said quickly, before the priestess freaked out again. 

            Rei nodded in agreement. "Right. Ja!"

            "Ja!"

            She quickly ended the call then, clearing her throat and calming herself down, she pressed the hold button again. "Gomen-nasai, Mamoru-san, someone was calling to have a reading done. What were you saying again?"

            Rei heard a very deep sigh from the other line. "Usagi isn't home, and we were supposed to make plans for Christmas. Do you know where she is?"

            "Usagi-chan is shopping with Minako, Mamoru-san. She must have forgotten to write her date with you in her planner, I apologize."

            Another sigh. 

            "Oh? Oh well… I suppose it doesn't matter now… you'll call me when I can get a hold of her, won't you?" He asked, almost indifferently.

            Rei smiled pleasantly, forcing her words through tightly clenched teeth. "Of course, Mamoru-san. As _soon as you can get a hold of her." _

            "Arigato. Sayonara."

            "Sayonara." Rei hung up the phone and sneered angrily at it. Mamo-baka! He runs away from Usagi when she needs him the most, and then _ he_ gets upset when _she misses a date. What an idiotic hypocrite!_

            Rei threw her hair over her shoulder and when into the Great Room. Oji-chan was sweeping the mats, he paused and looked up when he heard the sound of the door, and the nearly silent footsteps on the mats. The face on his granddaughter's face alerted him to a change in her disposition.

            "Ahh, Rei-chan, you look frustrated. Is something the matter?"

            Rei smiled slightly, her grandfather could be very troublesome sometimes, but he was still very perceptive toward her and her feelings. She shook her head softly.

            "Iie, Oji-chan. I'm going to retire for the evening, if the girls come by will you tell them that I'm in my room?"  she asked softly and hopefully, this _was_ after all, kind of an emergency. 

            The small, bald man nodded and smiled brightly. "I'll tell the pretty girls that you'll be in your room. They're so nice…"

            Rei face faulted, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. "Ah… right… arigato, Oji-chan." She turned and walked out of the Great Room, down the hall, and into her own. It had barely been 24 hours since Usagi has left the earth, and already the senshi were encountering some major problems. 


	4. It's Cold in Here as Well

**SORRY!** I am so sorry this took so long to get out, and I regret to inform you that this version of the story may not also be finished before Christmas… such seems my lot in life. -_-;; 

 Anyway, I _will still continue to write after Christmas, in case you want to see how it really ends. Thanks so much for your support everyone!!_

PS: This chapter is dedicated to my new kitten: Luna

PSS: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^

Chapter Four:

_It's Cold in Here as Well_

            The clock chimed softly through the door, ringing seven times. The door then opened and a stream of light poured across the mahogany-like wood on the floor. Soft footsteps walked within this path of light and went to the bed, centered in the room.

            "Seiya-sama…" A small, violet haired maiden called into his ear. "Seiya-sama, Kakyuu-hime wishes to have a council with you."

            Indigo eyes turned and narrowed at the young girl, then at the clock. Finally, the handsome man pulled himself from his slumber and sat up. The linens shifted from his body to reveal his perfectly sculpted muscles. The violet-haired maiden blushed and bowed, backing out of the room.

            "She said to meet with her in her study, immediately, Seiya-sama." 

            Seiya ran his fingers through his thick, tousled curls and stared angrily at her. He was _sleeping, he just _hated_ it when people woke him up… and it was such a nice dream as well…_

            Seiya rolled his shoulders and threw off his covers to walk to his wardrobe. As he opened the doors he blushed as he saw the barrage of dresses, ribbons, and lace peering back at him from the dark corners. He wasn't usually in his male form and hadn't realized that he would need more _gender appropriate_ clothing. He sighed and stared down at the jeans and red shirt he'd worn the day before. Shrugging, he pulled them back on his body, making a mental note to go out and buy some new clothes. 

            Seiya quickly combed his curls and pulled his hair into its trademark ponytail, then he slipped on a pair of shoes and started down the hall, toward Kakyuu-hime's office. On the way he passed the door to a certain blonde female that he'd love to see…

            Sighing deeply he paused outside of the pained wood and stared at its intricate designs. He wished he could see her, if only for a second… but Kakyuu-hime and called him immediately.

            'I promise to see you later, Odango-chan…' Seiya thought, smiling. He stepped brightly past her door, and continued on down the hall. 

            Seiya smiled a little more as he thought of their conversation last night… Usagi's smile, it had brought so much back to him and to her as well. Her shine had brightened significantly, and that idea made Seiya's heart flutter. She was going to be all right… and maybe he had a part in making her that way. 

            Seiya knocked on the door softly before opening it. Kakyuu-hime was sitting at her desk, her hand writing furiously against a piece of parchment. That was strange, Kakyuu always believed that writing was physical expression of the mind and that it should be expressed carefully, not scrawled out like chicken-scratch.

             "Kakyuu-hime?" Seiya asked tentatively.

            She looked up and her eyes locked with his, they seemed to be more troubled today, as if new burdens had risen to her shoulders and now rested there with heavy indifference. 

             "Ohayo, Seiya." She smiled quaintly at him, then turned back to her paper. After a few moments the door opened again to allow Yaten and Taiki entrance into the room. 

            They bowed to their princess and smiled at Seiya. "Ohayo, Seiya."

             "Ohayo," Seiya replied. The air in the room was beginning to feel as though all the smiles and pleasant greetings were nothing more than a farce. Seiya couldn't stand the sound of silence anymore. 

             "Kakyuu-hime something must be the matter!" Seiya said sharply. Taiki and Yaten stared at him, eyes wide. 

            "There is a problem," Kakyuu said without looking up from her papers. She finished writing as the three young men were held within a silent trance. "But in order for me to explain why it is a problem, I have to explain a few more problems to you."

             "Problems on top of problems, Kakyuu-hime?" Taiki questioned. 

            "That seems to be our path in life…" Kakyuu put her pen down and looked up at them, folding her hands across her desk. "To be forever dealing with problems that originate from even more problems."

            She cleared her throat and motioned for her three most trusted senshi to take a seat. They all sat down, neither of them speaking, blinking, or barely breathing. Kakyuu rolled her shoulders and straightened her posture. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why Usagi has come to visit us, have you not?"

            Each man nodded slowly and carefully, as if unsure of what Kakyuu-hime was going to say next. By the tone of her voice, it was most likely not good news.

            "Usagi is undergoing changes in her body as she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity, however, in order for her to undergo these changes, the Silver Crystal must feed of Usagi's very life-source. This would normally go very smoothly…"

             "But…?" Seiya whispered, his breath short and shallow. What was wrong with his beloved Usagi? Was this why her shine was stripped? Deteriorating beyond repair?

            "But Mamoru has been… _postponing his and Usagi's wedding, this means that the crystal can only feed of Usagi without the support of Mamoru, or a spouse. In response to this, her body cannot take the loss of energy… and so she gets cases of amnesia, sicknesses… the worst is when Usagi's personage recedes into pre-teenage years. Those of a child…_

            "Usagi came to Kinmoku to take a holiday from the crystal, however… the senshi informed me that Mamoru is looking for Usagi, and has become suspicious…" Kakyuu sight deeply. "We are to keep her visit under complete wraps. No one is to know that she is Sailor Moon and that she is from Earth, if someone finds out… the information could leak-"

             "DAMNIT!" Seiya jumped up, and slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. His eyes burned with a sudden rage, rage at a certain ebony-haired man who didn't seem to realize what he had. "GOD DAMNIT!"

            "I beg your pardon, Seiya!" Kakyuu said angrily, standing up and staring her senshi in his eyes. He had no right to burst out like that! 

            "Don't you feel it Kakyuu-hime!? Don't you feel Usagi's shine being stripped!? And it's all because of that god-forsaken Mamo-baka!" Seiya snapped, staring angrily at his princess in defiance. "He strips Usagi of her shine and then cries when she doesn't bend to his every whim! The bastard!

             "Seiya," Kakyuu spoke warningly. "Don't do or say anything rash, you don't know abou-"

            "The hell I don't!" he seethed, turning away and staring at the wall with deep and utter hatred. "I _know you feel it Kakyuu-hime… I know you feel her shine deteriorating…" _

            Kakyuu looked away, eyes suddenly sad. "I won't deny I haven't…"

            "Then why! Why are we letting this happen!?" Seiya turned back to his companions and looked them all in the eyes, as if accusing them of this heinous crime. 

             "Because…" Taiki spoke softly, eyes glued to the floor in sadness. "It's her decision to do what she wishes…" 

            Seiya then turned away from his friends and glared at the floor, a cold realization dawning upon him.  Mamoru was doing this to Usagi, but perhaps she was letting him do it to her. "I know that… but…"

            "We can't _do anything about it…" Yaten whispered, eyes cold and void of emotion. "All we can do is hope that she comes to her senses and gives up on him…"_

            Seiya snorted. "Hm! Then it's a lost cause… I hope you haven't become too attached to Usagi, because with our luck she'll die the day after she returns to Earth." With that, Seiya turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. 

            'I can't… I can't accept that everything will be all right! She's dying and she doesn't know it!' He stomped down the long hallways, and out of the palace to the grounds. 'She's _letting  this happen! Damn Mamo-baka! I hope hell swallows him up and he's forced to watch every episode of Pokémon until his brain explodes!!' He seethed angrily, walking to the garden._

            'But…' he calmed down and his pace slowed as he saw the soothing fountain ahead. 'I cannot let her die… I love her too much… I love her.' He sat down in front of the fountain and hung his head, silent tears flowing over his face. His beloved, dying because of some fool of a human not showing Usagi was she needed most: love. 

             'Odango-chan…' he whispered, more tears falling over his cheeks. 'I wish it never had to be like this…' 

             "Seiya!" 

            The raven-haired man looked up as he heard dainty footsteps coming towards him. He turned and looked into bright blue eyes, set in ivory, and framed by golden tresses. Usagi smiled brightly and approached him, outstretching her arms in need of personal contact with her companion.

            "Ohayo!" She sat down next to him, fling her arms around his shoulders. Seiya's cheeks blushed, since when did she show such open displays of affection? Especially towards someone who wasn't her 'Mamo-chan'. 

            "Yaten told me to come and find you." She pulled away and looked innocently into his eyes. There she saw the remainder of liquid sorrow, highlighting a pale blush on his cheeks. She blinked and her smile faded instantly. "Anou… were you… crying?"

            Seiya blushed and wiped at his cheeks and eyes in vain. She had seen the tracks of his sorrows, and she knew something was wrong. He turned away, ashamed of showing his softer side toward her. "Gomen… I think I got something in my eyes…" 

            Usagi watched him carefully, as if inspecting his every move. He looked more than just 'sad' he looked… he looked like he was falling and there would be no end to his fall. She snuggled up close to him, wrapping her dainty arms around his waist and burying her face deeply into his strong and pleasing chest. 

             "What's the matter, Seiya?" She asked, innocence and sorrow lining her voice.

            Seiya felt his breath catch in his lungs and he seemed unable to exchange it with the rest of the air, once it had turned to carbon dioxide. He choked for a moment, relishing her contact with him so innocent, so passionate… so intimate. 

             "Nothing… nothing, I'm alright, Odango." He whispered softly, more to reassure his self than her. She was wedged tightly up against his body, and it stirred more than 'comfort' in his body. 

            "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" Usagi questioned, looking innocently up into his eyes. 

            Seiya held her tighter for a moment. Yes, there were a great many things she could do for him, but asking them would have been impudent and disrespectful. Even _thinking_ them was sure to get him in trouble later on… if not now. He shifted a little uncomfortable, them slimed down at his naïve companion. 

            Seiya smoothed her hair for a moment and sighed deeply. She'd never grant his wishes anyway…

            "No, I'm fine…" He kissed the top of her head sweetly, smelling her sweet scent for a few long moments. "But thank you for caring…"

            She sat up, and looking into his eyes for a few long moments. Seiya turned away, feeling as though she could see every secret emotion of his, buried deep within his soul. Usagi just snuggled even closer to her companion. "I hate to see you upset, Seiya… there is so much sadness in this universe, and you… you're my shining light of hope." She whispered softly to him.

            Seiya tensed immediately, surprise and shock coursing through his veins. That was what he called his blonde princess. His shining light of hope… was it possible for there to be more behind Usagi's snuggling than she let on? 

             Usagi stood up and took his hand, smiling brightly. 

            "Seiya, Yaten said you would take me into town today!" She cheered, her eyes brightening.

            The raven-haired man furrowed his brow as he stared at his personal goddess in confusion. She'd done a 180 with her mood in less than a few seconds, not to mention that what she had said was all new news to him.

            "I- He did?" He stuttered. 

            "Mm-hm!" Usagi smiled, brightly. "Please take me, I promise to be good…" She begged, giving her best 'pouty face'. That face and those few choice words had brought more than sympathy from him. 

            And in the end, Seiya couldn't say 'no' to her sparkling eyes and innocent nature. 

             "Alright…" He stood up and offered her his arm. "I'll take you into town…"

             "Arigato!" 

            Yaten, from his balcony, watched the two unknown lovers walk out of the garden, and back into the palace. He sighed deeply and turned to the tall man next to him. 

            "So? What do you think?" Yaten questioned his companion.

            Taiki sat down on a stone bench and sighed just as deep as the silver-haired man. "What do _I think? I think that Seiya is probably the only one who can save her… but how to get them together…"_

            A blonde woman, who sat on the railing of the balcony, looked at the two handsome men in her presence, then out at the retreating forms of two people in love "Well, if I know Usagi she'll cling forever to the thought of her and Mamoru. So bringing Seiya and Usagi together will be hard."

            Minako had brought the message of Mamoru's sudden devotion for Usagi to Kinmoku. Her and the other earth senshi had decided to have her stick around and be a correspondence between here and Earth. It was part of their new plan to keep Usagi's trip under wraps, as well as bring her and Seiya together… Not to mention that Minako now got to be with Yaten again, although they hadn't much time for a _proper reunion. _

            "I know…" Taiki sighed deeply, looking at the blonde "But… we've got to get them together, for Usagi's sake."

            Yaten paced for a moment, her eyes narrowed on the ground in thought. "I wish… I wish there was an obvious way to get them together…"

            Minako snorted and shook her head. "There will never be an obvious way, Yaten-kun. Especially with one as hard headed as Usagi." 

            Yaten glared for a moment and sighed. "I _know_…" 

            More silence.

            "All we can do is start to point out the ways they're so compatible…" Taiki supplied. Minako shrugged and jumped off the railing, then proceeded to pace its length. 

            "Well yes… but it seems so flimsy, like it could go either way. Mm…"

            "Uh-oh," Yaten chided. "I know that look…" he commented on the furrowed brow and focused eyes of his blonde companion.

            Minako laughed a little, her expression easing softly into a small smile. "I'm sure you do, Yaten." She teased.

            Taiki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms ruefully, a little jealous that they got to exchange teasing words with each other. "Listen, you two can flirt all you want, but lets try and help Usagi out for a moment."

             "You're just jealous because Ami-chan isn't here," Minako jeered at the taller man.

            Taiki's face flushed a sudden red, and he turned away quickly to hide it. "Anou…"

            "I'll let you in on a secret," Minako whispered, inching toward him and cupping her hand around her mouth. "Ami-chan misses you too…" 

            His face turned a darker shade of red as he excused himself from Yaten and Minako's presence. Off in the distance a loud 'Ya-hooooo!' could be heard. 

            Minako and Yaten laughed for a moment, then smiled at each other. The silence grew awkward after several moments had passed. Finally, Yaten blushed and looked away. "Anou… Minako? I just wanted to say how much I missed you… it hasn't quite been the same without you…"

            Minako inched closer to him, blushing as well. "I feel the same way."

            Yaten looked up, eyes wide with surprise. Minako blushed a little more, then smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you, Yaten-kun…" 

            Seiya held Usagi's hand as they walked down the path worn with furrows from the carts that passed there day after day. She seemed content to stare at the lush green of the plants that surrounded them, and hadn't said a word since they left. Seiya was content just to be in her presence, but there was still that ever nagging feeling of doubt and dread; would Usagi be living tomorrow? Would she be dead? Would her condition worsen? All because of Mamo-baka? There were so many problems and so many things to go wrong. 

             "Seiya?" 

            He gave a start and looked down at his blonde companion, suddenly realizing that he had been spacing out for quite some time. "Hai?"

            "You seem sad today…" She grasped his hand tighter, blue eyes still sparkling with worry for him. "What's wrong, Seiya?"

            He tried to smile, but it came out as a frown. "Usagi… I…" He had to ask her about her problems with the crystal. Why she never told him, why she was dying? Why wouldn't she let him love her… even just to save her…?

            "A lot of things are wrong, Usagi… but maybe now isn't the time to talk about them." He said, smiling hopefully in her eyes. His smile was sad and forced, and Usagi could see right through it, she may have been a ditz, but she wasn't stupid. 

            Usagi's face fell instantly and she knew she couldn't do anything but feel helpless. He was hiding something from her, and she knew it, but what could she do about it? Seiya was as firm minded as a rock and would not be swayed once he had made a decision.  

            "Why not now?" She questioned, a small amount of pressure building up in her throat. What was he hiding from her…?

            Seiya felt uncomfortable under her harsh gaze and shifted his weight nervously. "Because…" 

            Silence.

             "Perhaps we'll talk about it tonight."

            Usagi clung to his arm and turned her blue-eyed gaze up to him. "I don't want you to be sad, Seiya…"

            He laughed a little and brought her into a deep embrace. "I can never be sad when I'm around you, Odango-chan." Smiling, he pulled away and winked at her.

            "I promised I'd take you into town, so let's hurry." He took her hand again and they began to walk into town again. 

            The walk there was still filled with silence, and it seemed a little tense after Usagi had realized that Seiya was hiding something from her. She wanted to know what it was and why it distracted him so much, she didn't want to be a burden on his life. She hadn't intended to ever be one, and so seeing him in a state of such apprehension made her feel uneasy and guilty.

             "Usagi…" Seiya said.

            The blonde looked up at him as she was startled from her thoughts. "Hai?"

             "Look…" Seiya pointed in front of the pair, and there stood the quaint little buildings of the town that he called home. 

            Usagi was startled by the humble size of it whole town. She expected it to be large and expand very far, but it was instead small and charming and seemed content to stay in its twenty square-kilometer space.

            "Oh… my… it's so beautiful!" Usagi whispered in delight. Seiya smiled at her happily.

            "It's my home." 

            Usagi looked up at him, her eyes glittering with wonder and awe at this strange town, world, and man before her. "Thank you… for sharing it with me."


End file.
